


Lights Flickering in the Dark

by ZanzaFlux



Series: Studio Adventures [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux
Summary: Nothing was as it seemed for Henry,  especially when he runs into a creature that turns out to be someone he knows.





	Lights Flickering in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Henry's run in with the Projectionist. This contains some spoilers for BatIM chapter 3, so you've been warned.

Henry wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself into this mess. Alice Angel wasn’t what he expected. He should have known better. Everything down here was twisted and out to get him. The crazy angel had sent him running all over the place to get objects she claimed she needed. Sometimes he wondered if she did this just to get him killed.

Now he found himself on the lowest level. This area was huge and, of course, flooded with ink. Alice claimed that he’ll run into an old friend down here. Henry didn’t know what she was talking about until he found the tape recording sitting on a box. When he heard the familiar voice, he paled. Norman Polk.

Henry had closed his eyes tight. He had hoped that some of his coworkers had left shortly after he did. The more he came across these recordings, the more his hopes were dashed. It looked like they stuck with Joey throughout all this madness. He was a huckster. He knew how to sell impossible dreams. Joey got people to work hard for him on the promise that something big was just around the corner. It was all talk in the end. It’s what they argued about the most.

Henry opened his eyes and stared down the darkened, flooded hallway. He shook his head. Alice’s warnings about the Projectionist echoing in his head. There was no point in standing around here. Might as well get this over with. He hefted the metal pipe in his hands and waded through the cold ink.

This part of the floor was almost like a maze. Henry could see the broken bodies of the Butcher Gang halfway submerged in the knee high deep ink. He jumped when he noticed the flickering lights of a projector showing one of their old cartoons on the wall. Henry found more projectors either set up on boxes or submerged in the ink. It was confusing because he didn’t see them plugged into the wall. How were they running without power? The more he thought about it, the more he just wanted to find those hearts and get the hell out of there.

Henry came across one of those wooden booths with a halo etched into it. He felt a chill run up his spine when he realized if one of these are here, he might have to use it. He walked a few feet away from the box when he heard it! Someone else was trudging through this area. Henry could see the dull flicker of light coming from around the corner. He remembered what Alice said about getting caught in the light. He ran back as fast as he could to The Little Miracle Station. He pulled the door open and practically dove inside. He shut the door as quietly as he could and he waited.

The sloshing sound got louder as…whatever it was finally came into sight. Henry had a hard time swallowing past the lump in his throat. He’d seen this creature before. He watched it walk past a window on the upper floor. The Projectionist. It was tall, covered in ink with wires sticking out of its back, arms, and head. Speaking of head, it didn’t have one! In its place was a projector. It had small reels of film rolling on the top of the projector and a large reel of film embedded in its right shoulder.

Henry held his breath as the monstrosity walked by the wooden box he was hiding in. He could hear the clicks and whirls of the machinery as it got close to him. The ink didn’t even seem to slow it down as it kept walking towards the next hallway. Henry knew, if he had to run from that thing, it would have no problem catching him.

Henry watched and waited for the flickering light to disappear before stepping out of the box. He took a few deep breaths and decided to go down the opposite hall and hoped that he wouldn’t run into the thing.

The halls were only lit by the images playing on the walls. It made it a little difficult to find what he was looking for. Soon he came across the body of one of the Butcher Gang. Just looking at its twisted face made him shudder. The face was like a jigsaw puzzle with the pieces all in the wrong places. In its gnarled hand was a heart! This must be what Alice was asking for. Henry felt his hopes rise just a little bit. Maybe he could pull this off without too much trouble.

He reached down and tried to pry the heart out of the creature’s hand. It wouldn’t budge. Its clawed hand had a death grip on the organ. Henry groaned. Of course it couldn’t be easy. He raised the pipe and was ready to break the dead creature’s hand when a bright light shown behind him.

“Aw shit!” Henry hissed out as he turned to see the Projectionist standing at the end of the hall. The light was blinding him. A static screech and splashing through the ink was the only warning he got when the creature took a swipe at him. It managed to hit him on the side of his head and knocked him to the ground. He had to lift his head to keep from drowning in the ink.

Henry shook his head to try to clear his vision. The blow to his head was making him see stars. Even his ears were ringing. He knew he needed to get up! He tried to get his legs under him, but the creature kicked him in the side. The air was knocked right out of him. He could feel a sharp pain in his side and he prayed his ribs weren’t broken. Henry coughed as the ink covered his face. It got into his eyes and mouth and he started to panic.

All of a sudden, he could feel a huge hand grip the front of his shirt. It pulled him up and close to the creature’s ‘face’. The light was too bright! He blinked to clear the ink from his eyes only to have light flickering in his face. Somehow Henry managed to hold onto the pipe. Maybe if he could get a good hit in, it’ll let him go. He was ready to put his plan into action but froze.

Henry watched as the projector leaned in closer. The light dimmed considerably. It tilted its ‘head’ and seemed to be studying his face. He could hear a *click* and could see the lens inside adjust itself. The lens shuttered as though the creature blinked. He could feel its grip loosen on his shirt before it let him go. Henry stumbled back and raised the pipe to defend himself.

Henry jumped when he heard a static sound. It seemed to be coming from a speaker embedded in the creature’s chest. He watched as it tapped the speaker a few times before looking back at him.

 ***crackle*** “Henry?” ***crackle***

Henry took a few steps back. How did this thing know his name?

“Henry? Is it ***crackle*** really you?”

He was startled. Besides all the static, the voice sounded familiar. Henry paled. It couldn’t be. Even though he just heard the same voice moments ago, he didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. “Oh no no no… Norman.”

The Projectionist reached up and clawed at the side his ‘head’. There was a buzzing sound before it groaned. “I can’t ***bzzt*** hear you! Please, is that ***crackle*** you, Henry?”

Henry frowned. The voice sounded desperate. It wasn’t attacking him so he decided to take a chance. He nodded. The creature’s shoulders seemed to sag and it lowered its ‘head’.

“I can’t believe ***bzzzt*** it’s really you.” Henry didn’t move from his spot. He wasn’t sure if he could outrun his old coworker or not.

Norman looked up at Henry before pointing to the side of his ‘head’. “Ssssorry about that. ***crackle*** I t-thought you were one of t-those monsters.” Henry rubbed the side of his head. That was some sucker punch Norman gave him. His ear was still ringing.

Norman looked from one hall to another before looking back at Henry. He tried to say something but there was nothing but static. He thumped the speaker on his chest a few times to get it to clear up.

“D-Darn thing! I h-haven't had t-to use this in a l-l-long time. Anyway, why are y-you back?”

Henry fished the letter from Joey out of his pocket. He unfolded it and held it up for Norman to see. He was shaking slightly as the Projectionist trudged closer to him. He leaned in close, letting the light illuminate the yellowing paper.

 ***bzzt*** “Huh, that’s o-odd. M-Must have w-written this before everything w-went to hell…” Henry pulled the letter back. He pointed to Norman and had a questioning look on his face.

“M-Me? What h-happened t-t-to me?” Henry nodded. He watched as Norman tilted his ‘head’ upward and the film reels clicked to a stop. The reels started up again a few seconds later, only they were running in reverse.

“Uhh, don’t r-r-remember too much. There was an ac-c-cident. There were p-pipes and a lot of pain. ***crackle bttz*** was dying.” Norman reached up and rubbed the side of the projector. “J-Joey…he wouldn’t let m-m-me go.”

There was a loud scratching sound coming from the speaker in the Projectionist chest. Henry winces and took a step back. Norman noticed and tapped it again.

“W-When I woke up, I-I was like this. Joey was there, j-j-just a smilin'. So s-s-smug and proud of himself.” Norman shook his ‘head’ and stared down at the pool of ink. “He was the o-o-only one that would talk to me. The others were s-s-scared.”

Henry blinked. He stepped a little closer to Norman and waved his hand in front of his lens to get his attention. He held the letter up again and pointed to Joey's name. He waved his hand across the area before giving Norman a questioning glare.

The protector tilted to the side in thought. The smaller film reels clicked to a stop before starting up and running forward again. “I don't ***crackle*** know where Joey is. O-One day he just stopped c-c-coming ‘round.” Henry watched as Norman's hands shook. He stepped back just in case he tried to take another swing at him.

“Soon, m-monsters began showing up. T-T-They attacked me. I fought back. ***bzzzt*** went to the lower levels. Been w-wandering down here e-e-ever since.” Norman looked down one of the halls where a looping animation of Graveyard Picnic was playing on the wall. “Sometimes I’ll g-g-go to the upper level to s-s-see if Joey came back, but-“ Norman shook his head and looked back at Henry. “You s-s-shouln't have come back.”

Henry looked shocked before it morphed into a sad smile. He nodded, agreeing with the Projectionist. It was becoming more apparent to him that he should have stayed home. Henry’s thoughts were interrupted by a sigh that was distorted by static. Norman was staring at the inky pool they were standing in.

“Henry… I’m s-s-so tired.” He clawed at the sides of his ‘head’. “All I do is w-w-wander these halls and stare at the s-s-same images flickering on the walls!” Norman’s growl was broken up by loud static coming from his speaker. “I c-c-can't do thissss anymore…”

Norman fell to his knees. The ink splashed against his body and soon he was sitting waist deep in the stuff. He stopped gripping his ‘head’ and let his large hands fall to his sides. He looked up at Henry. He dimmed the light so he wouldn't blind him again.

“Henry, I need your help. I-I need you to…s-s-set me free.” The man took a few steps back. He shook his head vigorously. He couldn’t do what Norman was asking him to do.

Norman raised his hands in a pleading manner. “Please! No one e-e-else down here will do this for m-me. I don’t wanna live like this anymore. My mind is ssslipping away. Soon I won’t be me anymore!” The light of the projector flashed brightly for just a moment as Norman slammed a fist down into the ink. This caused the black liquid to splash upward. This caused Henry to take another step back.

Henry shook his head again. Then he pointed to himself, then to Norman, and then pointed upward. He wanted him to know that he’ll get them both out of this place. Norman let out a crackling sigh before shaking his head.

“If we could g-g-get out of here, where would I g-go?” He rubbed the shoulder that had the large film reel embedded into it. “My f-f-family probably thinks I’m d-dead! There's no way I could s-stay with them anyway. I won’t p-p-put them in danger.”

Henry wanted to argue. He wanted to find a way to save him, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew Norman was right. He would have to hide for the rest of his life. Who knew how long that could be. If he was caught, he’d be torn apart to see how he works or end up as someone else’s prisoner.

Henry hung his head. He didn’t want to do this but Norman had no one else to turn to. He could just leave. No, he can’t do that. The knowledge that Norman begged him for help and he didn’t do it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

“H-Henry?”

The man sighed softly before looking up at his ex-coworker. He nodded as his shoulders sagged. He'd do as he asked and prayed that his friend would find peace from this place.

The light from the projector dimmed even more as Norman nodded. “Thank y-you, my f-f-friend.”

Henry hefted the pipe in both hands and slowly walked behind Norman. He didn’t want the Projectionist to see the blow coming. Or maybe he didn’t want to face his friend when he did the deed. Henry couldn’t tell anymore.

“B-By the w-w-way…” Henry froze. “When you r-run into Joey again, g-g-give him a good p-p-punch in the face, for me.” Henry placed his hand on Norman’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He tried not to shudder at how cold and slick his skin felt.

Henry took a deep breath and eyed the wires sticking out of the back of the projector. He could see them plunged into his back and arms. It all looked so painful. He cocked his arms back and swung the pipe as hard as he could.

Norman screeched loudly as Henry managed to sever a few wires in one swing. Henry took another swing as he managed to cut through the rest of the wires. Norman tried to get to his feet but Henry bashed the projector over and over again with the pipe.

After a few seconds, the Projectionist collapsed into the pool of ink. His body was partially submerged and still. The projector was a mangled mess floating next to the body.

Henry was standing there, shaking. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He couldn’t believe he did this. He fell to his knees and hunched over the body. He closed his eyes tight but tears still managed to slip through.

“I’m sorry Norman!  I’m so sorry.  I-I should have stayed.  Maybe…maybe I could have stopped this from happening!” he sobbed softly over the body.

After a few minutes, Henry lifted his head to stare at the upper levels.

“Why Joey?  Why did you do this?  They were our friends!” Henry shouted. The only sound heard was the clicking of projectors running in the halls. Henry knew…if he wanted answers, he’d have to track down Joey to get them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I got bit by the angst bug on this one. I couldn't help it. It was just begging to be written. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
